


The Date Plan

by Bird_of_Dreams



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, date stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Dreams/pseuds/Bird_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine accidentally steals Kuroko's first kiss, he must 'take responsibility', aka take Kuroko out on a date. But when the rest of the Generation of Miracles and the Seirin basketball team find out, there's no doubt that the date will be anything but normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

_Swish!_

The basketball curved a graceful arc through the air and passed smoothly into the net, barely touching the rim as it made its way down.

"Not bad, Tetsu," Aomine said as he easily caught the basketball with one hand. "It looks like your Phantom Shot is now accurate around 8 out of 10 times. That's a pretty good improvement."

Kuroko gave a small smile. "I certainly could not have done it without all of your help. Thank you very much, Aomine-kun."

At the sight of the smile, Aomine had to turn away, muttering a quick, "No problem," as he did so. Inwardly, he cursed at himself for acting like a one of those shoujo manga schoolgirls. (Don't get the wrong idea—it's not that Aomine usually reads shoujo—it was Momoi who forced him to that one time.)

Recently, Aomine has felt that he has been harboring more than just platonic feelings for a certain blue-haired basketball player. Heck, who is he kidding? He's probably had this crush on Kuroko ever since their Teikou days. Perhaps this explained why Aomine was so disillusioned with basketball ever since Kuroko left the Generation of Miracles. Basketball just wasn't the same without his reliable shadow to support him.

But now that they had more or less reconciled with each other after the Winter Cup, the past feelings that Aomine thought he had lost have now come back with a vengeance. And it didn't help that he and Kuroko would get together nowadays to practice basketball, talk about school, or just to hang out. It made Aomine feel as if they were reliving their old middle school days.

Kuroko threw a curious look at Aomine, but did not question his friend's actions.

Aomine mentally gave himself a prep talk,  _Get a grip on yourself, Daiki!_ , before he turned back to Kuroko with a smirk. "Say, Tetsu. How 'bout a quick game of 1-on-1? Who knows, maybe you'll be able to score at least 5 points against me today," he added cheekily.

Kuroko raised a hand to decline. "No thank you, Aomine-kun. I think I would like to practice shooting a little bit longer."

"C'mon, Tetsu! It'll be fun!" Aomine balanced the basketball on his index finger and began to spin it.

"You mean, it will only be fun for you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko deadpanned.

Before Aomine could reply to that, both teens were alerted by the sudden barking behind them. They turned around. "Number 2?" Kuroko said, eyes widening slightly when he saw the familiar husky dog running toward them, barking happily all the way.

Aomine scratched his head. "What's your dog doing here, Tetsu?"

"I'm not sure. I left him at home, but I suppose he must have followed me here." Kuroko bent down to scratch #2 behind the ears with a small, serene smile.

Aomine coughed into his hand and quickly averted his eyes when he saw the smile again. "Anyways, your dog's gonna be in our way so your should..." #2 gave another happy bark and began to run circles around Kuroko just as Kuroko was about to take a step forward. Aomine realized too late what was going to happen.

"Oi! Tetsu, watch out!" He yelled. But Kuroko's foot had already hooked onto #2's body, causing him to trip over his pet. Losing his balance because of the sudden stumble, Kuroko's body pitched forward and he began to fall.

"Ah." Kuroko said. His expression was still impassive even as he was in the midst of falling.

"Tch!" Aomine quickly brought his hands up to Kuroko's shoulders to stop his fall, but he underestimated the combined weight of Kuroko and gravity. Aomine only had time to curse angrily to himself ( _Shit!_ ) before he and Kuroko both went hurtling to the ground.

Aomine landed on his back—hard—and he muttered a few choice words in his head before he pushed himself up to a more comfortable sitting position. It was only then that Aomine realized that Kuroko was sprawled atop of him and that a pair of warm lips were pressed firmly against his own.

Aomine prided himself as being a (fairly) level-headed individual in any kind of circumstance. So he did what anyone else would have done in his situation: he promptly freaked out, nearly shoving Kuroko off of him in his haste to get up from the ground.

 _Did I just ki-ki-kiss Tetsu?_  Aomine had never been more grateful for his darker skin because he felt as if a full blush had just erupted on his cheeks.

Kuroko slowly picked himself up from the ground. He raised a hand to touch his own lips, an odd look entering his eyes. "That was my first kiss, Aomine-kun." He stated calmly—much too calmly for anyone in this situation in Aomine's opinion.

"I...uh...shit." Aomine said, eyes widening in horror. He tried to suppress the side of him that was celebrating how he was the one who took Kuroko's first kiss. "Look, Tetsu. I didn't mean to..."

"Please take responsibility."

"I...wait. What?" Did Aomine really just hear what he thought he heard or did that fall damage his hearing as well?

"Please take responsibility, Aomine-kun." Kuroko repeated calmly. "Do you happen to be free this Saturday?"

"Yeah, I...wait, what does that have to do with anything, Tetsu?" Aomine asked, confusion growing by the second.

"Very well then. I will meet you in front of the park at 9:00 this Saturday." Kuroko gave a slight bow. "Until then, Aomine-kun." He leaned down to pick up #2, then turned to leave as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

"What the hell?" Aomine muttered to himself. He ran his hands through his hair. Did Kuroko Tetsuya of all people, just ask him out on a  _date_?

* * *

As soon as Kuroko got home from the court, his phone began to ring.

Kuroko looked at the caller ID before picking up his phone. "Hello, Momoi-san," he said.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi's cheerful voice immediately poured through the speaker. "I was thinking of going shopping this Saturday. I tried calling Dai-chan earlier, but he wouldn't pick up!" The pout was evident even in her voice. "So would you mind coming along with me instead?

"I apologize, Momoi-san, but I already have plans this Saturday." Kuroko said. "Perhaps another time."

"Aww...that's too bad." Momoi looked out the window of the restaurant she was currently in. "So what are you doing on Saturday, Tetsu-kun?"

"I have a date."

"Oh, I see. So you have a date, Tetsu-kun." A pause. "Wait, you have a DATE?" Momoi screeched. The restaurant occupants immediately threw her a dirty look, but Momoi was too shocked by the news to care.

"Please do not yell into the phone, Momoi-san." Kuroko said, voice still as monotone as ever. "I think I had nearly gone deaf."

"Sorry, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi lowered her voice to a more appropriate level. "But you said that you had a date this Saturday?" She repeated in a furious whisper.

"Yes, that is what I had said." Kuroko replied. "My date starts at 9:00 at the park, so I will not be able to accompany you on your shopping trip. I apologize for that."

"It's...okay, Tetsu-kun." Momoi felt faint. Her precious Tetsu-kun was going on a date? A date without her?

"Is that all that you wanted to ask of me, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked, not aware that he had very nearly dealt Momoi a death blow with his previous words.

"Ah, yes..." She said listlessly.

"Alright then. I will talk to you later. Good-bye, Momoi-san."

"...Bye, Tetsu-kun..."

Momoi slowly hung up her phone, the expression of shock still etched upon her face. She stared blankly in front of her for a few minutes before she suddenly burst up from her seat and ran out of the restaurant with a loud cry of, "Tetsu-kun! Whyyyyyyy?" The restaurant occupants stared at the departed girl and shook their heads. Teenagers nowadays.

Momoi ran out into the streets, not noticing the surroundings as she was so distraught by the news. The pink-haired girl was so focused on her own jumbled thoughts that she ran right into a person in front of her.

"Ouch! Excuse me! Are you okay?" The stranger asked. He seemed to take a closer look at the girl. "Eh, Momoicchi?

Momoi looked up. "Kise-kun?"

"What happened, Momoicchi? Are you okay?" Kise asked, referring to Momoi's teary eyes.

"It's...Tet-Tetsu-kun." Momoi managed to bawl out.

Kise immediately flew into panic mode. "Did something happen to Kurokocchi? Is he okay?"

"He's...he's..." Kise leaned in closer to hear. Momoi gave a dry sob, before delivering the death blow. "He's going on a date!"

"Eh?" Kise was sure that he had misheard. But when his brain finally processed the news, "EHHHHHHHH?" He cried out dramatically. "What? Kurokocchi's going on a date? Without me?" He quickly pulled out his phone and frantically dialed a number.

"Ryouta?" The voice at the other end of the line said. "What reason do you have for..."

Kise yelled hysterically into the phone. "Akashicchi! We have a serious problem!"

* * *

Seirin's basketball team had just finished their daily practice. Kuroko sat on the bench and reached for his towel to wipe off his sweat. The rest of the club members had already left for the changing rooms and Kuroko was the only one still left on the courts.

As Kuroko turned to walk toward the changing rooms as well, he suddenly heard a voice behind him. "Kuroko-kun, a minute if you please."

"Was there something you needed from me, Riko-san?" Kuroko asked, turning around to address his coach.

"Yes. I've already passed this message on to everyone else earlier." Riko smiled. "We're having a team hangout of sorts at Hyuuga-kun's house this Saturday, Kuroko-kun. Everyone else is free so I'm hoping that you can make it as well." She shot Kuroko a thumbs up. "Think of it as a reward for everyone's hard work!"

"Thank you for the offer, Riko-san." Kuroko said. "But I apologize as I will have to decline. I have already made plans for this Saturday."

"You already have plans?" Riko pouted. "But what can be more important than your team, Kuroko-kun? Can't you reschedule or something?"

Kuroko gave a slight bow. "I sincerely apologize, Riko-san, but I cannot just abandon my date like that."

Riko sighed. "I see. I guess I'll just have to...wait a second." Her eyes widened as she realized what Kuroko had said just now. "Did you say date?"

"That is correct, Riko-san. I am scheduled to meet up at the park at 9:00 in the morning for my date, so I will not be available on that day." Kuroko explained calmly. "If you would please excuse me, I think I will go get some water outside right now." He gave another bow to Riko before he left.

Riko was left frozen at her spot. She shook her head and seemed to recollect herself after a few moments of stunned silence. Almost immediately, she ran toward the boys' changing room and stuck her head inside, completely ignoring the protests of the boys who were still changing.

"Hyuuga-kun!" Riko yelled for the team captain. "We have an emergency!"

* * *

Come Saturday and a majority of the Seirin basketball team was assembled at a set destination. But instead of gathering at Hyuuga's house as planned, they were staked out at the park's entrance, dressed in what they deemed to be 'inconspicuous' clothing. In their case, it meant long (suspicious-looking) trenchcoats, tourist hats, and of course, sunglasses. They were all so intent on their 'staking out' that they didn't notice that a majority of the park occupants were staring openly at them. Inconspicuous indeed.

"Everyone, we're on a serious mission here." Riko said, gesturing for the team members to press closer against the tree they were hiding behind. "Operation 'Infiltrate and Find Out Who is Kuroko-kun's Date' is a go!"

Kagami snorted. "That Kuroko's got himself a date? I don't believe this for a minute."

"It's not that unbelievable." Hyuuga said, adjusting his glasses. "Remember Momoi-san?"

"Ooh, Kuroko's a sly one, isn't he?" Izuki cut in. "But really, you wouldn't think that he would be a lady's man at first glance."

"Shh!" Riko shushed, flailing her hands dramatically. "I see Kuroko-kun!" And sure enough, the rest of the Seirin basketball team could vaguely make out the blue-haired teen standing in front of the park's entrance.

"That means we'll be able to see who Tetsu-kun's date is pretty soon, huh? ( _sigh_ ) Tetsu-kun looks so good in casual clothes. I wish I was the one going on a date with him!"

"Yes, Kuroko-kun's date should arrive soon," Riko answered without thinking. "That's why we must..." Her words faded off when Riko realized that the person she was answering was distinctly  _female_. She slowly turned her head to her right, only to see a person that she definitely didn't count on being here.

"Momoi?" Riko hissed. "What are you doing here?"

The pink-haired girl looked just as surprised to see the other female. "Riko-chan?" she said. "And the rest of Seirin's basketball team? What are you all doing here?"

"I asked you that first!" Riko shot back.

Kise suddenly popped out from the nearby bushes. "We're stalking Kurokocchi on his date, of course!"

"Ryouta, what are you doing? You just blew our cover." Akashi reprimanded, strolling out of the bushes as if he had originally planned to do so in the first place.

"Really, do you honestly not understand the meaning behind the words 'think before you act'?" Midorima added, also appearing out of the bushes.

"Kise-chin must be really bad at hide-and-seek, huh?" Murasakibara said, nonchalantly munching on a large bag of chips, even as he suddenly emerged out of the bushes as well.

"...And it looks like the rest of the Generation of Miracles is here as well." Riko commented dryly. "We certainly have quite the crowd."

"...Just how many people can that bush hide?" Izuki wondered aloud.

"I'm really starting to regret coming along to this trip." Hyuuga said, sighing.

"It's not like I wanted to come to this pointless venture," Midorima said, scowling. "But my horoscope said that I would have an unlucky day if I didn't listen to a Sagittarius today." He threw a glance at the smirking Akashi. "And while we're on that topic, today's lucky item is this penguin plushie." He held up said item.

"Well, Aka-chin said that this would be interesting." Murasakibara said simply, still munching away at his chips.

"But Aominecchi isn't here!" Kise whined. "He wouldn't pick up his phone no matter how many times I called him!"

"He wouldn't pick up my calls either!" Momoi said. "Stupid Dai-chan," she muttered under her breath. "Why did you disappear at a time like this?"

Kiyoshi laughed in his usual carefree way. "Is this the party you had planned for us, Hyuuga-kun?"

"Not at all..." Hyuuga muttered.

As usual, Kiyoshi ignored the current situation went with his own opinions. "In that case, let's have fun~"

"No! Why are you treating this like a party?" Momoi suddenly cried. "This is a serious situation! We have to protect Tetsu-kun from this...this girl he's dating!"

"Momoicchi's right!" Kise exclaimed. "We can't leave my poor Kurokocchi alone with some random girl!" He elbowed the person closest to him. "You agree with me, don't you, Kagamicchi?"

"Don't call me 'Kagamicchi'!" Kagami snapped. "Besides, why should I care who Kuroko dates?"

But Kise didn't let the topic drop. "Aww...but aren't you even the least bit curious who it could be, Kagmicchi?"

"If we don't stop this senseless chatter," Akashi started in a misleadingly innocent tone. "We will miss Tetsuya's date before we even have the chance to observe it. So I want all of you shut up." He pulled a pair of scissors out of his pocket. " _Now_." The scissors glinted ominously in the sunlight.

Everyone immediately did as told. There were a few moments of tense (forced) silence.

"Look, someone's coming..." Riko said hesitatingly, throwing a wary glance at Akashi's scissors.

The assembled people leaned forward for a closer look as another person approached Kuroko.

"Who is it?"

"I can't see, move over."

"Ouch! You're stepping on my foot."

"You're stepping on  _my_ foot!"

When Kuroko's date finally came close enough for everyone to identify who 'she' was, there was a moment of stunned silence.

It was Kagami who voiced everyone's thoughts aloud. "The hell? It's Aomine?"

"It's...Aominecchi?" Kise said disbelievingly.

"So that's the reason why I couldn't reach his phone!" Momoi exclaimed. "Dai-chan, you traitor!"

"Kuro-chin and Mine-chin?" Murasakibara said, throwing a handful of chips into his mouth. "I can't say that it's completely unexpected."

"Are their horoscopes even compatible?" Midorima sneered, pushing up his glasses.

"What's Kuroko-kun doing fraternizing with the enemy?" Riko cried, outraged.

"This is not what I signed up for." Hyuuga groaned.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles threw a cautious glance at their leader, who had yet to say a single word after finding out who Kuroko's so-called date was. Akashi surprised them all by chuckling, though it was an eerie chuckle that sent shivers up and down their spines. "Daiki, you've picked the wrong person to go after." Akashi said. He opened and closed his scissors with an sinister sounding  _snip_.

Collectively, the Seirin basketball team and the rest of the Generation of Miracles suddenly felt it necessary to pray for Aomine's soul.

Akashi chuckled eerily again as he twirled his scissors. "Well then, let the date begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the character interactions in this manga/ anime so much, especially amongst the members of the GoM. And now with the Seirin basketball team AND the rest of the GoM planning to interfere (read: wreck chaos) on Kuroko and Aomine's date, what's going to happen next?


	2. The Date

"My bad, Tetsu." Aomine said as he jogged up to Kuroko. "Did you have to, uh...wait long?" He asked, awkwardly scratching his head.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said. "It's okay, I had just arrived here myself."

"So where did you want to go today?" Aomine asked, trying and failing to sound casual. "You know...for our date?"

"I already have a place in mind. How does the zoo sound, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, cocking his head to the side. "There is an exhibit there that I had wanted to see."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Aomine mumbled. "I'm good with anything."

"Alright, shall we go then?" Aomine grunted his consent and made sure to keep a relatively safe distance behind Kuroko before following.

"We can't leave Kurokocchi alone with Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed. "Who knows what he would do to poor, defenseless Kurokocchi?"

"That stupid Dai-chan," Momoi said. "Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Who said that we're leaving the two of them alone?" Akashi said. He snapped his fingers. "Atsushi, Shintaro, let's go." Without another word, the two aforementioned members of the Generation of Miracles followed their leader as he took off after Kuroko and Aomine.

Hyuuga sighed. "Well, now that we found out who Kuroko's date is, we have no other reason to be here, right?" He turned to walk off. "Let's go to my house now, everyone. The rest of the team is probably wondering where we are." He paused in midstep when he realized that no one was following him. "Riko? Izuki? Teppei? Kagami?"

Hyuuga faltered when he saw the eerie smile on Riko's face. "What? Leave now and miss the chance to ruin...I mean support Kuroko-kun from the sidelines?" She asked, chuckling in a manner reminiscent of Akashi's just a few moments ago.

"We can't miss Kuroko-kun's first date now, can we?" Izuki's smile was just as unsettling as Riko's.

"Sorry, senpai. This is too good of a chance to miss." Kagami added. He too had a wicked smile on his face.

"Yeah, let's go have fu~n," Kiyoshi hummed contently.

"...Why do I even bother?" Hyuuga sighed as he reluctantly followed his troublesome teammates on their self-proclaimed mission.

* * *

 

"The tiger exhibit?"

"That's where they're going next?"

"Aominecchi's not really romantic, is he?" Kise mused.

"As least he hasn't tried anything suspicious yet," Riko said. "I won't forgive him if he lays a hand on our precious Kuroko-kun!"

"Shhh! I hear them speaking!" Momoi said.

After going through several other exhibits, Aomine was beginning to relax and actually enjoy the date. He glanced over to his companion who was staring intently at the animals. "You like tigers, Tetsu?" Aomine asked.

"Not really." Came Kuroko's deadpan reply. "I just thought they would be interesting. Besides, they kind of remind me of Kagami-kun. Don't you think so, Aomine-kun?"

Kagami couldn't resist flashing a smug smile at the rest of the assembled members. "Ha! Looks like Kuroko thinks more highly of me than that Ahomine!"

Riko rolled her eyes. "Don't let that inflate your ego too much, Bakagami."

Akashi merely smirked. "Careful, Daiki. Your jealous side is showing."

Aomine's hands tightened on the metal railing at the mention of Kuroko's new partner. "Oh, really?" He growled out. "Just 'cuz his name's also Tiger?"

"Hm, something like that." Kuroko seemed to think for a moment. "I have always thought of tigers as really powerful and graceful animals." Cue Kagami's smug look. "But then again, Kagami-kun is surprisingly timid." Kuroko continued in the same thoughtful tone. "He was so afraid of #2 when I first brought him over. Actually, I think he's still scared of him." He shook his head. "No, I suppose that their names are the only similarity they share."

It was difficult for Aomine to hide his own self-satisfied smirk. Hah! Take that, Bakagami! "Heh, guess you're right, Tetsu." He said, nearly gloating.

Kagami's face transformed into that of a raging wildebeest. "Kagamicchi..." Kise tried hard to suppress his laughter. "...Your face."

"Please. You look like a deranged chipmunk of some sort." Midorima stated bluntly.

"Oh, don't let it get to you." Riko said, sounding not the least bit sorry. "It's not like your ego was injured or anything." Oh, revenge was sweet.

"Look, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, gesturing. "The penguin exhibit is over there." He suddenly reached over to take Aomine's hand, intent on bringing the taller teen over to the other exhibit.

Four things happened simultaneously when Kuroko took Aomine's hand: Aomine's face turned beet red, Kise and Momoi let out simultaneous screams, Akashi's eyes flashed, and the Seirin basketball team seemed to suddenly flare up with renewed fighting spirits.

"Daiki, I believe I've taught you not to touch other people's properties so carelessly." Akashi said darkly, snapping his scissors open.

In any other situation, Riko would have corrected Akashi (it was actually Kuroko who took Aomine's hand, not the other way around), but she was too busy burning up as well. "Hands off Kuroko-kun!" She hissed, digging her nails into the tree they were hiding behind. "He belongs to Seirin!"

"The hell? Get your hands off my partner, you bastard!" Kagami growled.

Hyuuga's glasses flashed ominously, his clutch mode suddenly kicking in. "When's our next match with Touou? I don't care if we can't use Misdirection Overflow against them again, we're going to  _crush_  them."

Izuki sweatdropped at the sight of everyone's fighting spirits burning to the max. "Uhm, everyone? They left for the penguin exhibit already..."

"Does anyone have any snacks?" Murasakibara suddenly asked, as indifferent as ever. "I'm out of chips."

* * *

 

"Penguins are really interesting animals." Kuroko commented, munching on some peanuts that Aomine had bought them earlier. (Aomine was reminded eerily of Murasakibara for a moment) "They spend half of their lives in water and half on land, but they are still unable to fly. And their color reminds me a bit of #2."

"...They're black and white, Tetsu." Aomine said bluntly.

"Both of their color scheme is very similar." Kuroko said.

Watching Kuroko chew absentmindedly away at the rest of the peanuts, Aomine was suddenly hit with the urge to take Kuroko's hand again. But when he shuffled a little closer to Kuroko and discreetly tried to do it—take Kuroko's free hand, that is—a penguin plushie flew out from nowhere and nailed him right in the head.

"What the hell?" Aomine whirled around and immediately tried to locate the perpetrator, but there seemed to be no one else around.

"Nice throw, Akashicchi!" Kise cheered silently from behind the bushes they were currently hiding in.

Akashi smirked. "That will teach Daiki not to touch Tetsuya so easily."

"That was a close one, Aka-chin." Murasakibara said, somehow managing to produce a bag of candy from seemingly out of nowhere. "Mine-chin almost caught us."

Meanwhile, Midorima was lamenting over the loss of his lucky item of the day. "...My lucky item..." He mumbled dejectedly.

Izuki chuckled. "Aomine-kun didn't know what hit him, that's for sure." His smile widened when he realize that he had cracked a pun. "Hey, did you all get that?"

Hyuuga sighed. "Yes, Izuki. We did."

Riko looked around. "Eh? Where did Teppei go?"

Hyuuga sighed again. "We lost him somewhere back at the panda exhibit. But then again, I don't think he was really into this in the first place."

Izuki nodded. "Does he even know what the word 'date' means?"

In the meantime, Kagami was fuming over the fact that he wasn't the one who had thrown the item. "You should have chucked something bigger at him." He said, pointing an accusatory finger at Akashi.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you suggest then?"

Kagami smiled a shark's smile. "Your scissors would have been good."

Akashi seemed to consider it for a moment. "...Interesting. I didn't even think of it myself." He smirked. "Perhaps next time then."

Riko sighed. "...Don't encourage him, Kagami-kun..."

* * *

 

Kuroko and Aomine were currently sitting in the zoo's cafe, taking a short lunch break after a long morning of animal viewing.

Aomine threw a glance across the table where Kuroko was calmly cutting his chicken tenders into bite-size pieces. The dark-skinned teen was currently stuck deep in his own thoughts. He had already considered several different reasons, but Aomine still didn't understand why Kuroko would ask him out on a date. He sighed.  _What does Tetsu really think of me? Just a friend? A basketball partner?_ He didn't dare to hope that it was something more.

Kuroko noticed Aomine picking around at his food. "Is the food not to your liking, Aomine-kun?" He asked with a small furrow in his brow.

Aomine snapped out of thoughts. "Wha? Oh, nah, s'fine."

"I see." Now it was Kuroko's turn to stare at Aomine. Aomine fidgeted slightly, not used to being stared at so intently, especially by his own person of interest. "Aomine-kun." Kuroko started softly.

"Hm?" Aomine had just taken a large bite of his burger and could not reply.

"You have some crumbs stuck on your mouth." Kuroko said, gesturing. Without warning, Kuroko suddenly leaned forward and gently brushed the wayward crumbs away from Aomine's mouth in his own straightforward way. Aomine swallowed the rest of his burger with an audible gulp. He could already feel a blush coming on.

"T-Thanks, Tetsu." Aomine turned away, attempting to hide his rapidly reddening cheeks. "But I could have gotten it myself, y'know?"

Kuroko gave a small smile. "I know."

Kagami almost ripped apart the menu he was hiding behind with his bare hands when he witnessed the scene before him.

"Nuuuuuuuuu! Kurokocchi! Whyyyyyyyy?' Kise began to sob uncontrollably into his menu. Next to him, Momoi was also bawling her eyes out as she muttered out choice words such as "Stupid, Dai-chan!" between her sniffles.

Riko, Izuki, and Hyuuga were gaping openly, not bothering to hide their expressions of shock. A calculating gleam entered Akashi's eyes.

"I'm...uh, gonna get some more water." Aomine said, rising from his seat. He stood up from his seat, just in time to avoid the pair of scissors that suddenly flew out of nowhere, impaling itself on the spot where Aomine's head was just a moment ago.

"...The hell?" Aomine said, staring at the scissors.

Kuroko blinked. "That was unexpected."

As the two stared at the pair of scissors, Akashi frowned. "If only Daiki didn't choose to get up at that moment..."

"Tch. I can't believe you missed." Midorima said, angrily pushing up his glasses.

"What are you going to do now that you don't have your scissors anymore, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked, helping himself to the large serving of fries that he had ordered.

Akashi smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I have an extra pair of course." He pulled out another pair of scissors, identical to the first, and gave them a careless twirl. "And I don't plan on missing next time."

Riko had finally snapped out of her shock. "You still have these forks and knives over here, Akashi-kun." She said, rubbing her hands together, a creepy smile on her face.

Akashi smiled a similarly unsettling smile. "How very resourceful," he said.

Izuki merely shook his head. Who's the one doing the encouraging now?

* * *

 

It was now early afternoon. With the Seirin basketball team and the rest of the Generation of Miracles still hot on their trail, Aomine and Kuroko exited the zoo. "It's still pretty early. We have time to catch a movie or something if you want, Tetsu." Aomine said as the two of them walked down the block.

Kuroko seemed to be staring off in another direction. "Look over there, Aomine-kun." He said, pointing.

"Huh?" Aomine turned to see what Kuroko was gesturing at. Hung up on the fences of the nearby basketball courts was a large banner that read:  _Sakura Park's annual 2-on-2 basketball competition!_

A smirk slowly appeared on Aomine's face. Now this was something he was much more familiar with. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Tetsu?"

Kuroko smiled slightly. "Of course, Aomine-kun. Shall we?"

"A basketball competition?" Hyuuga asked, skeptical. "They're going to a basketball competition next?"

"Damn." Kagami cursed. "I would should have entered this with Kuroko. With our team play, we would have wiped the floor with everyone."

The rest of the Generation of Miracles merely exchanged a knowing look and shook their heads.

Kise looked amused. "If it's teamwork, Kurokocchi and Aominecchi has definitely got you beat, Kagamicchi."

"What?" Kagami growled.

"Indeed," Midorima said, pushing up at his glasses. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised that a simple-minded idiot such as yourself is capable of drawing out even half of Kuroko's potential."

Murasakibara nodded, waving his lollipop around for emphasis. "Back then, no one could match up to Mine-chin and Kuro-chin in terms of team play."

"I must admit, I look forward to seeing Tetsuya and Daiki play together again after all these years." Akashi said. He smirked. "Seirin, you're about to witness something amazing. Come."

Shrugging, the Seirin basketball team wordlessly followed the redhead as they made their way to the spectator's bleachers.

* * *

 

"The grand prize is pretty good," Aomine said, glancing down at the flyer that he and Kuroko had received when they registered for the competition. "Two annual passes to the amusement park, a large flat-screen TV, and a year's supply of sporting goods at the local store."

"Let us aim for the top then, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, adjusting the team number that was attached to the front of his shirt.

Aomine smirked. "Of course."

"According to the schedule we were given, our first match should be on this court." Kuroko said.

When the two of them walked onto the court, they were immediately met with two gangly teenagers who wore matching red jerseys.

"You our first opponents?" One of the teens asked, jabbing a finger at them.

"I would believe so." Kuroko said.

The other team gave a start when they suddenly sensed Kuroko's presence. "Where the hell did you come from?" The other teen demanded. "Wait, you can't actually be playing!" He exchanged a sneer with his partner. "What are you? A middle schooler or something?"

Aomine noticed an almost imperceptible twitch appear on Kuroko's face at the comment. He stepped forward threateningly. "Yo. You got a problem with my partner?" Aomine growled.

"No, no problem." The other teen said, though his sneer clearly said otherwise. "I just think that you won't last long in this competition if you have such a deadweight on your team."

"What did you say?" Aomine was about to lunge forward at the other teen, but Kuroko held him back.

"Aomine-kun, save your energy for the match." Kuroko stated calmly.

"Tch." Aomine reluctantly backed off. He cracked his hands. "Alright, let's go, Tetsu. We'll show them the power of the Generation of Miracles' light and shadow."

Kuroko had a small smile on his face as he tugged on his black wristbands. "Yes."

The match started and the jump ball was won by the other team. The teen smirked and was about to run to the basket, but the ball was knocked out of his hands almost immediately. "What the?..." He whirled around to see Kuroko behind him. "When did you get here?"

Aomine quickly retrieved the ball that Kuroko intercepted and dribbled it towards their basket. When the team's other player began to follow him, Aomine threw the ball behind him without looking. The ball was immediately caught by Kuroko.

Kuroko didn't hold the ball for more than a second before he directed it back to Aomine with one of his specialty passes. Aomine, who was already in position next to the basket, jumped up, caught the ball in midair, and proceeded with a forceful slam dunk that rattled the very basket.

Aomine landed and smirked at sight of the flabbergasted expressions on their opponent's faces. "You picked the wrong people to mess with." He said with a smug look.

The rest of the spectators were whispering up a storm after Aomine and Kuroko's amazing first play.

"Wow! Did you see that slam dunk?"

"What's up with that pass?"

One of the spectators suddenly gasped when he realized who he was watching. "No way...is that Aomine Daiki of the Generation of Miracles?"

"Aomine Daiki?  _The_ Aomine Daiki?"

"But who's his partner?"

There was another gasp of recognition. "Could he be the phantom sixth player? The one from the Generation of Miracles?"

The two opponents gulped when they realized what deep trouble they landed themselves in. Aomine turned toward them with a wide slasher smile. "So, what were you saying earlier?"

Aomine and Kuroko bumped fists when they easily won their first match with an ending score of 96-13. The two then proceeded to sweep through the rest of the competition with more coordination plays, invisible passes, and national-level techniques, scaring their opponents witless with their sheer skill and power.

Watching their games from the stands, Riko commented, "I hate to admit it, but Kuroko-kun and Aomine-kun really do work well together in basketball. It's almost as if they were reading each other's minds or something."

Kagami let out an annoyed 'tch', but even he couldn't deny the fact that the way that Kuroko and Aomine played together was absolutely flawless.

"After seeing this, I have no doubt that Kuroko-kun and Aomine-kun were partners in the past." Izuki said. Hyuuga silently nodded his agreement.

Akashi let out a satisfied smirk. "Seeing the two of them like that—it almost feels like we're back in our Generation of Miracles days." He twirled his scissors idly in one hand. "Mm...I'll forgive you this time, Daiki since you and Tetsuya showed me such an interesting display."

Kise looked starstruck. "Their coordination plays seem to be even more polished than before!" He hopped up and down on his seat. "Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! So coooooool!"

Momoi pouted. "If only Dai-chan could show half of this effort during our team practices..."

"It's great to see Mine-chin and Kuro-chin working together like this again." Murasakibara commented, not snacking away for once.

At this time, the competition had already come to an end with Kuroko and Aomine winning by a landslide. The two of them were just about to leave the courts with their prizes when Kise, unable to contain his excitement after seeing such an invigorating display of basketball skills, called out, "Kurokochi! Aominecchi! That was awesome! Play with me next time!"

"Ryouta!" Akashi hissed sharply, but the damage was already done.

Aomine whirled around at the sound of his name and frowned when he saw the blond basketball player. "Kise?" Only then did he seem to notice the other people Kise was with, all who were vainly trying to hide their faces behind their hands. "...Seirin? And the rest of the Generation of Miracles?" Aomine's frown deepened. "The hell are you all doing here?"

"Hello everyone." Kuroko said, taking everything in stride.

"We just, uhm, happened to be passing by." Riko said, laughing awkwardly.

"Stupid Dai-chan!" Momoi exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us that you were going on a da...mph! Mph!" Riko and Kise quickly clasped their hands over the pink-haired girl's mouth before she could say anymore.

Kise laughed an equally awkward laugh. "Yeah, it wasn't like we were stalking you on your date on anything...oops." Kise clapped a hand over his own mouth when he realized what he had said.

"What?" Aomine growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

Hyuuga sighed and silently cursed at a certain stupid, big-mouthed, blond-haired model in his head.

Aomine took a threatening step forward. "How long were you all here for?"

"They were here from the beginning, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, blinking impassively.

At those words, everyone turned to stare at the blue-haired boy.

Aomine looked bewildered. "Wait, you knew they were there from the beginning? Then why didn't you say anything, Tetsu?"

Kuroko seemed to ponder for a moment. "I thought it would be interesting." He said expressionlessly, raising his fingers in a peace sign as he did.

Again, everyone stared wordlessly at Kuroko, but no one decided to question him.

"A-Anyways, there's still no excuse for what you have done, Dai-chan!" Momoi said. "How dare you go on a date with Tetsu-kun behind our backs!"

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "What are you..."

"Aominecchi is a traitor!" Kise cut in. "I want to go on a date with Kurokocchi too!"

"Why are you all complaining about dates and shit?" Kagami demanded. "That's  _my_  partner you're all talking about!"

"Yeah, Kuroko-kun belongs to Seirin!" Riko voiced her support.

"No! Tetsu-kun originally belonged to Teikou!" Momoi shot back.

"Well, he's in Seirin now!"

"But he was part of the Generation of Miracles first!"

Midorima huffed angrily. "Honestly, this whole thing is getting extremely ridiculous. Not that it wasn't in the first place."

"Kuro-chin sure is popular." Murasakibara remarked as he took out some popcorn he managed to buy earlier.

Akashi stepped forward amidst the chaos. "Well, Daiki, how are you going to explain yourself?" Was it just a trick of the light or did Akashi's scissors just gleam?

"I...uh..." Aomine looked completely overwhelmed at the scene before him.

Kuroko seemed to take pity on his date. "Ah, look over there, everyone." Kuroko said, pointing at a spot behind. Everyone turned to look.

"Wait, I don't see anything..." When Riko turned back around, she realized that the two had taken advantage of the sudden distraction and had already disappeared when everyone was looking. "Kuroko-kun, you can't use your misdirection for your own personal affairs!" Riko screeched at the empty spot.

Kise cried silently to himself. "Kurokocchi...where did you goooo?"

Hyuuga sighed. Maybe now they could finally go home.

* * *

 

Aomine let out a sigh of relief when they finally lost their resilient pursuers. They had just dropped the flat screen TV that they had won off at Kuroko's apartment and were now relaxing at the nearby basketball court.

Aomine threw a sideways glance at his partner. "Did..." He hesitated. "Did you have fun today, Tetsu?"

"I did." Kuroko replied with a small smile. "I enjoyed myself on this date."

"So then why?" Aomine couldn't stop himself when his innermost thoughts suddenly came pouring out. "Why did you leave?" The unspoken 'me' hung in the air. "If you didn't leave us at Teikou we could've had fun like this every single day!" Aomine buried his head in his hands and sighed. "Sorry. I...just don't want to lose this again, Tetsu."

Kuroko leveled Aomine with a calm look. "I told you before, Aomine-kun. I could not stand the policies of the Generation of Miracles. The way we played back then really made me hate basketball." Kuroko gave a small smile. "But it wasn't like I hated every single moment of it. There are moments that I would like to go back to. Especially hanging out with you like this—I really did miss it, Aomine-kun."

Aomine looked away. An awkward silence hung between the two for a moment, only to be broken by the sound of loud barking.

"Tetsu, your dog's out again." Aomine said dryly as the two of them turned to see the energetic puppy racing toward them once again.

"Ah, so it seems." Kuroko bent down to scratch #2 behind the ears. "If Aomine-kun wishes to, I really would want to return to those old times." Kuroko said, continuing from their previous conversation. He looked up at Aomine. "Or start something even more, perhaps."

Aomine's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" But before Kuroko could reply, #2 barked happily and began to run circles around Kuroko. Aomine experienced an odd sense of déjà vu when he called out in warning, "Oi! Tetsu, look out!"

To his immense surprise, Kuroko easily sidestepped his pet before #2 could make contact with his feet. Aomine sighed. "That was close, Tetsu. I thought for sure you would trip again like that other time."

Aomine's eyes widened when a sudden realization occurred to him. "Wait a sec...you tripped that last time, but not this time." He frowned. "I thought it was kinda weird how you managed to trip last time since you have your above normal observation skills. So why did you..." The answer slowly dawned on him. Aomine narrowed his eyes before voicing out his suspicions. "Tetsu, did you trip on purpose last time?"

Kuroko didn't bother to deny it. "Ah, you found out." He said simply. "As I thought, Aomine-kun is very clever."

"...So you set me up?" Aomine gaped. "This...this whole date was a freakin' set-up?"

Kuroko blinked. "Are you angry, Aomine-kun?"

"Hell yeah, I'm angry!" Aomine exclaimed. "You played with me, Tetsu!"

Kuroko bowed. "I sincerely apologize then. Is there anything I can do to repay you, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I know exactly how you can repay me." Kuroko's eyes widened when Aomine suddenly took a step closer to him. "I want you to go on another date with me." He smirked before leaning in even closer. "Or better yet, why don't you go out with me, Tetsu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say 'yes', Kuroko! (spazzes out) Aaah, scheming!Tetsu is so amusing. But of course, not as amusing as the stalking Seirin and GoM members! Their interactions are absolutely hilarious. Oh, and I'm sorry if some parts of the date turned out to be completely random with everyone doing their own thing. All the characters just kinda played themselves out...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the date (plan) haha.


End file.
